QHPS UN PERSONAJE CREADO PORMI EN DXD
by inariki34
Summary: nuestro personaje se llama InarikI es un chico de 17 años con un gran secreto que nadie lo sabe con todo eso intenta vivir normal con mas 12 años de experiencia


QHPS UN PERSONAJE CRAEDO PORMI EN DXD

 **-ESTA HISTORIA SOLO ES UNA INBENCION ELLA POR UN FAN PARA FANS**

-Esta historia comienza un viernes en una escuela llamada kuo pero nos enfocaremos de un chico con pelo negro piel blanca y ojos azules conocidos por las chicas como el príncipe de kuo y por los chicos como un hijo de puta con suerte ese chico se llamaba InarikI el siempre se mira desinteresado pero cada vez que una persona se le acerca da una sonrisa que era falsa era muy inteligente estando en los 5 más listos dando les mas razones a las chicas de enamorarse de el pero a él no le importa en estos momentos está pensando sentado en su pupitre .

-Maldición sigo un poco adolorido por lo de ayer pero si gire saliendo

-un grupo de tres chicas una de echas pelo castaña, pelo rubio y pelo negro con el uniforme de kuo para chicas interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Hola InarikI-kun que riamos saber si quisieras ir con nosotras al karaoke a cantar por un rato dijo la pelo rubio.

-Me encantaría pero me siento cansado y un poco adolorido.

-Ho que pena me hubiera gustado ir pero bueno.

-Halo lejos se veían tres chicos llamados Matsuda era un chico calvo, Motohama Shinya usa lentes pelo negro y Issei Hyuodou pelo castaño esos tres forman el famoso trio pervertido el chico llamado Motohama dijo.

-Mira a ese estúpido las chicas le invitan a una cita y él les dice que no es un maldito.

-Cree que por ser apuesto y caballeroso puede a ser lo que quiera porque la vida es tan injusta (dijo el castaño)

-Cállense me deprimen.

-La campana de la academia kuo sonó indicando el fin de las clases y la salida de los estudiantes

-Bueno tengo que hirme muchas gracias por pensar en mi (dijo nuestro nuevo protagonista)

-Yéndose del el salón des pues de unos minutos salió de la academia él estaba un aliviado de que las aburridas clases que no les enseñaban nada que no allá visto se acabaran él iba por una calle pero esculla un ruido en un callejón en frente por pura curiosidad se asomó a ver y vio una escena 4 chicos acorralando a una chica de pelo blanco ojos color miel y un tono de piel blanco como la nieve cara inexpresiva

-Oye niña porque no nos das todo lo que tienes

-Sí y no te aremos dalla si nos das todo tu dinero

-(En la mente de la chica) maldición no puedo usar mi fuerza o alguien podría verme y la presidenta me pidió que vigilara a ese chico una vos interrumpió la escena

-Ustedes pequeños pedazos de mierda dejen al señorita en paz (dijo InarikI que se acercaba lentamente)

-Quien diablos eres tu (dijo uno de los chicos)

-No me importa quién sea solo acaben con el

-Uno de los chicos se puso en frente de InarikI después de unos segundos de silencio tenso el chico le mando un golpe a InarikI pero lo esquivo el golpe a siéndose a un lado tomo la muñeca del chico y le dio un golpe certero en su cuello InarikI soltó su muñeca y el chico puso sus manos en su cuello lentamente dio tres pasos hacia tras para después des plomarse InarikI después de ver al chico inconsciente y mirar a los otro cuatro uno de ellos corrió hacia InarikI para intentar golpearlo pero fallo al InarikI lo esquivo sus golpes eran demasiado predecibles tomo su antebrazo y le dio un codazo en el estómago asiendo que soltara saliva InarikI tomo el brazo del chico y hiso palanca asiéndolo estrellar contra el suelo con gran fuerza se dio la vuelta solo para esquivar otro golpe de otro idiota lo tomo de el cabello para darle un fuerte rodillazo en la cara para soltar su cabeza golpearlo en la cara el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo hiso darse la vuelta después de ver eso InarikI lo pateo hacia otro chico lanzándolos a chocar contra un bote de basura acabando con la batalla InarikI voltio a ver a la chica no tenía ni una expresión -Bueno estas bien emm -Mi nombre es koneko tojo el tulló es

-Soy InarikI mucho gusto koneko-chan

-El príncipe de kea

-jeje si por desgracia es muy incómodo que las chicas me persigan pero bueno no te quito más el tiempo adiós (esto lo último dijo InarikI mientras se iba despidida con su mano)

-A InarikI se fue a casa no le paso nada de camino a casa

-bueno nota de autor: todo sobre que Raynare invita a una cita a Issei en el anime es el domingo pero lo voy a ser el sábado chinga su madre

-InarikI estaba en frente de su casa era de dos pisos entro en ella

-(InarikI dio un suspiro de cansancio después de eso se fue a cocinar después de eso no pasa hasta la noche)

 **-a las 9:00 PM**

-InarikI es taba en frente de la puerta de su sótano la abrió la puerta y dentro de la habitación unos objetos que destacaban porque los alumbraba la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana y eran una espada clavada en el piso que sostenía encima una túnica negra y alado en sima de un cofre avía una pistola Magnum 45 automática alado de una funda de espada iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana tomo la túnica y se la puso solo dejando ver una pequeña parte de su cara toma la funda y se la coloca detrás de si espalda toma la espada y la coloca en la funda toma la Magnum 45 automática verifica el cargador dándose cuenta que estaba recargada abrió el cofre y saco 3 cargadores mas y los guardo en su túnica desaparece para aparecer fuera de la ventana y solo se podía ver sus ojos azules brillantes y desapareció

 **-8 Hora después**

-Bien esta noche es tranquila como me alegra (InarikI estaba en la sima de un árbol en el parque)

-Pero escullo unos gritos que decían "ACHUDA PORFABOR ALGUIEN QUE ME ACHUDE" eso lo decía una chica peli rubia que estaba corriendo y detrás de ella venia 3 hombres peli negros con alas de cuervo esa Loli se calló y comenzó a decir

-No por favor al éjense de mí

-jeje nunca te mataremos y ya para de gritar nadie te esculla

-Ese ángel caído creo una lanza de luz y se la lanzo al chocar le ventaría una capa de polvo no dejando ver nada los hombres comenzaron a reír pensando que murió la capa de polvo desapareció y no avía nadie un disparo le dio a un ángel caído en el hombro el ángel caído que fue atravesado grito

-AHHH QUIEN DIABLOS FUE ¡

-Hera InarikI con su gabardina la Magnum 45 apuntándoles con la chica peli rubia detrás del bien do todo eso sorprendido

-He tu mierda acaso quieres morir asiéndote el héroe frente de la puta

-InarikI no dijo nada solo pudo observar con frialdad

-Nota de autor: ellos no podían ver la cara de InarikI solo podían ver sus ojos

-La chica se fue corriendo

-No huiras de aquí perra

-intento ir detrás de ella pero InarikI se puso en medio de su camino

-bien entonces tu morirás primero imbécil

-InarikI desenfundo su espada y apretó la Magnum 45 y a la espada saldrían rayos de la espada y también a la Magnum 45

-Nota del autor: Nuestro protagonista no es un simple humano él controla la magia eléctrica algo especial

-InarikI desapareció por su rapidez

-Que donde diablos esta ese imbécil no se distraigan o los matara

-Un disparo se escullo uno de los ángeles caído cayó al piso muerto con un hueco en su cabeza

-Que mierda salde ay i pela como hombre

-InarikI sale de las sombras de unos árboles que solo se podía ver por sus ojos azules brillantes con su Magnum 45 que le salía humo un ángel caído lanzo una lanza de luz con rapidez InarikI lo esquiva y aparase detrás de ellos InarikI empuño su espada y a una gran velocidad le corto el brazo a uno de los 2 ángeles caídos que quedaban

-haaa maldito me la pagaras

-InarikI con el impulso le corto la cabeza al que le corto el brazo asesinándolo y el otro se quedo

-Heres un monstro maldito

-Sin que el ángel caído pueda hacer algo mas InarikI lo corto a la mitad antes de que InarikI pueda descansar una lanza de luz le corto la mejilla era un corte algo profundo que dejaran una cicatriz era un hombre cabello negro corto ojos azules oscuro que bestia una gabardina gris con una camiseta de vestir blanca y pantalón y zapatos negros el era Dohnaseek


End file.
